Outpost
Outpost is the sixth level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background The helicopter that Ourumov stole in Dubai has been traced to a remote Climate Change facility in Severnaya. Although it is claimed not to have military, a distress signal was sent out on the military channels. 007 must investigate what the facility is for. Objectives Primary * Track the Smartphone * Find Lower Compound * Avoid the Crossfire * Infiltrate Lower Compound * Enter the Bunker Secondary * Find the supply crates (Agent) * Find the Black Box (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii * P99 * AK-47 * Kallos-TT9 * WA2000 Reloaded * P99 * AK-47 * Sigmus + Silencer * Kallos-TT9 * Segs 550 * WA2000 * WA2000 + Thermal Scope * WA2000 + Silencer Walkthrough Janus Emblems Body armour Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: * Next to a case with two WA2000s in the indoor area after the crash site. Trophies / Achievements *Emblem Marksman - Find 20 Janus emblems. If all Emblems so far have been found, will unlock when the first one is destroyed in this level. Changes, trivia and glitches *The Wii version features special "snow" weapons in this mission; a grey Kallos-TT9, a duller Sigmus, and a white-furnished SEGS 550 and WA2000. *Wii version has 5 weapon crates, Reloaded has 6. The extra case is added behind where Bond spawns after the cutscene with the Bunker and the EMP Blast, followed by Bond blacking out after a helicopter crashes next to him. *The effect of the GoldenEye satellite firing lasts longer in Reloaded and looks more like a laser is firing at the facility from orbit. *The debris field for the first plane crash includes at least three wings. *There is no animation for picking up the Black Box in the Wii version; it simply opens by itself and the objective completes. In Reloaded, Bond picks it up and removes the recorder by hand. *It is never all that clear why Bond recovers the flight recorder since nobody could possibly have told him to do so. *In Reloaded a fire escape sign is added to the top of the open metal gate inside the building after the planes. It is not present in the Wii version. *In the Wii version an MJR-409 fires constantly from a random area of mountainside during the battle between the Janus troops and Russian soldiers;. This does not happen in Reloaded. *WA2000 indoors has a normal sight in the Wii version, a Thermal Scope in Reloaded. *In Wii, another enemy sniper can be seen on the platform above the helipad, this rarely happens in Reloaded. *A very rare opportunity to fall off the edge of the map is present to the right of the final area; there is no invisible wall here and dropping off the cliff results in instant death. This is either because of a death barrier, or the game realising that the player is out of the skybox (the sky is a box, outside areas are technically indoors) which results in the game killing the player to instantly get them back to where they should be. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)